


Nam Stellae, Reflexionem

by Isis_the_Sphinx



Series: Beholderverse [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Because FFXV ATE MY BRAIN, Beholderverse, Gen, Sorta prequel to a thing coming soon, Yup this is canon to Eyes of the Beholder, connecting two fandoms that REALLY shouldn't be connected, no beta we die like writers, story told as legend, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_the_Sphinx/pseuds/Isis_the_Sphinx
Summary: There's a reason why it's calledStarscourge.It's not just Eos that got saddled with it.(A story told as legend.)





	Nam Stellae, Reflexionem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624823) by [Lynxrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxrider/pseuds/Lynxrider). 



Uxie floated in front of her, glowing a deep pink, concentration flooding its features.

 _"Focus, child, and close your eyes. I am going to tell you a story only the oldest of us gods know."_  

"Once upon a time, there fell a meteor. This meteor was small, well beneath the notice of the great Rayquaza, the dragon that protects the skies. The meteor landed in what is now called Orre.

At first, nothing was thought of the stone that fell from the sky, unremarkable, made of dark colored ore as it were. Iron was plentiful upon the world, so there was no need for any living being to care, much. But soon, at night, there would be screams, and darkness oozed its way from the meteor. When this darkness touched a living thing, it warped, became twisted, the light of its soul extinguished.

The darkness spread upon the land, killing plant life and forcing those who fell under it to a fate worse than death. For once twisted, the soul would be destroyed. Nothing left to cross over, and begin the cycle of life again.

All fought against the darkness. Steel, rock, and ground resisted it. Those of the dark were either immune, or fell at lightest touch, their fate at a flip of a coin. Water and grass fled from it, except in the light of the sun. Fire, ice, electricity and dragon kept it at bay, and the Fae, few though they were, were immune. Ghost fell, weaker even to grass, the soul bare to the warping destruction of it. The gods fought hardest of all, once they heard the world's plea, to no avail. The darkness, even if fought to the last speck, would return if any remained.

Arceus, God of All, He With A Thousand Hands, gathered his lieutenants, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, the eternal grudge put down in the face of this threat, and they created their last chance.  
Arceus created a small light, a young light, but powerful all the same, and gave it life.  
Palkia reached into the stars, because if this threat came from there, then a cure must come as well, and pulled a meteor into a far-flung orbit around the earth. This meteor was linked to the small life's light.  
Dialga gave the light the cursed blessing of immorality, for its job would be to guard the world forevermore, untouched by time.  
Giratina gave the light the power of unity through dreams, through souls, to always be connected to life on Earth. Arceus nodded, and Breathed, giving the light a name, Jirachi. _Star-Born_ , the _Wish-Maker_.

Jirachi descended from his meteor to land on Earth, and heard the desperate pleas and wishes of every living thing. Seven risings and fallings of the sun passed, and Jirachi made his wish.  
_Doom-Desire_ washed across the land, sea, and sky, wiping away any trace of the darkness that oozed across the land, ending the fate that nearly destroyed the Earth. Exhausted, Jirachi fell into a long sleep in his meteor, and traveled his far-flung orbit.

There he sleeps, still, destined only to wake every thousand years, our guardian of the last gate.  
Starscourge, we call it now, as you do."

~*~

Brienne sat back, as did Kanaya and Dresden, the story finally told, the campfire once again returning to normal flame. 

"We're not alone," Prompto breathed.


End file.
